Restless Fate
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Giftfic: Lana wants to live outside of the world she's been trapped inside. But what happens when her fate comes nipping at her heels. Lexana Lemon


**Restless Fate**

**AN: My dear sister chibz, asked for Lexana lemon AWHILE ago and I only now just finished this. Damn muse. Warning, this has angst, foreplay, sex, and a little bit of OC going on here. Also this is my first Smallville fic, it's new to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Rated: M (lemon/language)

* * *

**

The feel of the leather against her skin when she moved, thrilled and excited her. Fingers twisted about the handles of the motorcycle as her body flexibly leaned down and sped through the traffic, wanting to reach her destination of freedom. The wind wiped her hair about her helmet as her fingers twisted the gas, causing cars to shriek out in terror as her image sliced passed the intersection within the blink of an eye.

This was her paradise. Freedom was seldom and the only time she ever truly felt it lately was when her legs straddled the fast bike she'd been given as a gift from her fiancé. If only he realized just how much of a monster he created when giving her something she secretly always yearned to own. The engine revved, roaring in her ears as it showed the jungle who owned the streets of Metropolis. Thank all the heavens out there that Lex decided to come out here for a few weeks. Since the first night they stayed in the mansion, she'd taken her bike out while he was in his meetings all night and just road it through the streets. That was when she crossed paths with a little club hidden in the grove of an abandoned warehouse that seemed to spark a similar excitement that she felt when riding.

Making a hard right, the tires screeched, slicing up the road with its mark as she pulled into the parking lot of a liquor store that sat just beside the warehouse. She lifted her leg out like a well trained ballerina and pivoted it until finally rested it down on the ground. Pulling off the helmet, she flipped the darkened strands from her face and gave it a messy tousle before locking the helmet to the bike and started to head for the doors. The leather continued to give off a radiance of confidence, transforming the once farm girl into the night vixen of the city.

Hips swaying to a silent theme, she sauntered up to the entrance of the club and met the bouncer's stale face which lit at her presence.

"Ah, Ms. Nightingale, was wondering when you were going to show yourself tonight." He joked, using the nickname he'd given her the first night she had showed up wearing her black leather pants and a halter top that hung just above her navel. That had been the time she'd become addicted to her alter ego at night. She transformed, shedding the naïve little girl from the small town and into that of a woman born of the city itself, searching for the thrills that caused her body to crave it over and over again.

She nodded and slipped into the darkness of the club. Neon lights and strobes made their way through the room like a lighthouse, swirling about, looking to find what they'd been assigned to search for. Moving through the crowd with grace, she didn't mind when other bodies grazed hers, or the lustful looks her slim figure received. To her, it was all part of the experience. Finding she liked it when men looked at her like she'd be perfect in a one night stand, she of course knew they would never get enough of her within only one night.

The thumping of the music intoxicated her senses, pulling her in with its sound of flesh hitting flesh. Her body vibrated, wanting to come to life as the beat started to make the sway in her hips more prominent.

Wandering eyes looked about; wanting to make sure others were all on her. She made it to the dance floor, and everything that tormented her body, ripped. Thrusting her hip to the left and back to the right, she lifted up her arms swaying them lightly, drawling the male onlookers' appetite. She twisted on her heel, swinging her curvy hips and dipped nearly hitting the floor with her bottom before bringing it up with each hit of the bass.

Soon enough, a pair of arms encircled her waist, drawling her in until strong abs hit her back. Even then, she could feel him reluctant to stop pulling her in. He wanted her all to himself and she pushed back, allowing her backside to grind into him. Immediately, he was grinding right back until the thumping of her heart became part of the music.

Strong hands twisted themselves into her hips as her own drew up and twisted about his neck. He was exquisite. Dark brown eyes with lust hazing them raked over every inch of her body, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

The lights continued to play havoc on the senses as they bounced around, still searching. The DJ quickly switched to a new song but it held the same rhythmic beat as before, only slower, sensual. A guitar solo was barely heard but faintly met her ears making her hip pop and rock back into her partner. He met her half way and locked his arm about her waist, pulling her in once more. Tossing her head back as trickles of sweat lightly coated her skin, she felt teeth nipping at her neck. She felt a moan drift out and was swallowed by the music.

Wanting to return the favor, she dipped down a little lower, allowing her ass to rub against the bulge in his pants before coming back up in a slow hard move. There was almost a desperate feel in the air as he twisted her around and her eyes finally fell on to not her dance partner, but instead engulfed in the eyes of her fiancé. His eyes were impassive as he pushed the other man away who didn't wish to willingly go. When he finally drew his attention to him, the glare that covered his face gave enough to make the man back off.

She wanted to lash out and attack him for taking away the only thing she had. Simply standing there in her atmosphere, in the world she had created, he seemed to have taken a hammer to it all and shattered it in to tiny shards. When his hand reached out to guide her from the dance floor, she pulled back.

Apparently, he wasn't amused with this and went after her again. This time she growled and swatted his hand away. Anger sparked in his eyes and she couldn't help but revel in having been the one to put it there. He wished to scold the little naïve farm girl he'd picked up, only to find the sleek vixen of the night who never followed the rules. Lex seemed to find her amusing as the spark in his eyes molted into something else and his hands seized her waist. She wanted to fight him off, but the hold was too tight and the bodies that she usually liked brushed up against her, blocking her in. She was trapped.

Lips moved, mouthing something to her that seemed to piss her off and yet turn on the vixen inside. "You've been naughty." He reached behind her, and seized her ass in his hands, making her body crush to his as he started to rock to the music. She was surprised to find that he was more than capable of following the beat. Before she knew it, her body was flowing with his. Soon though she realized he wasn't going along with the music but rather his own agenda as she felt his lips attacking her neck. Again, she couldn't stop herself from moaning as it was drowned out into the club. His fingers twisted into her flesh, causing her to squirm. That was when she felt it.

Without noticing it, he'd moved one of his hands to the front of her pants and grounded the heel of his palm against her aching heat. She gasped.

Darkness fogged her mind, making it difficult to focus as the bodies in the room spun while he pushed more pressure against her. He was trying to teach her a lesson.

One she didn't care to learn. Stepping her foot out from his space, she turned and sent her hand flying to break his hold on her. Instead Lex simply seized her so tightly against his chest; she could feel the beat of his heart mixed with her own.

Why couldn't he just leave?

As if reading her thoughts, he dipped his head down and whispered. "You're mine Lana, what makes you think I'd let someone else put their hands on what's mine." While he spoke, his one hand slid up the front of her top and roughly grasped a breast. Unable to stop the moan from leaving her mouth, she tried to turn away, not allowing him to see what he was doing. There was little surprise when he seized her chin and pulled her back to him, his eyes demanding that they stay connected.

It was so strange how one moment, she simply wanted to run at the sight of him and then the next feel the pull of his desire tap with hers until she was putty in his hands. What happened to the strong woman who wasn't owned? The woman who didn't take shit and did what she wanted, when she wanted?

Then, just like a light that flickered in the dense cold darkness, she knew. The vixen wanted Lex. Wanted to taste and touch and feel and squeeze just as badly as he wanted to do to her.

At the thought of his hands on her, she felt herself go wet with need.

No longer fighting, she wrenched her body up even further and attacked his lips. He didn't seem surprised given that she'd been fighting him only seconds ago. But he wasn't acting as though he just tamed his bitch either. He simply returned her kiss with just as much need and lifted her so that she twisted her legs about his waist as he carried her off into one of the private rooms the club had for VIPs.

She wasn't complaining when the silence remained tainted with the pounding of the music, bodies rubbing against one another. It thrilled her. Lex pulled at her halter top's strap behind her neck, fanning her hair to one side as he kissed her chest, feeling the rise and fall of each labored breath as he took his time. When she felt his hot tongue rolling along her nipple, she finally heard her moans. He rolled it about his tongue, his other hand squeezing and pulling its unattended twin bud.

Unbelievable waves of gratifying pleasure washed over her body, yet internally she could only cry and plead for more. Like a sixth sense, Lex pulled back and attacked her mouth so fiercely, she felt his teeth clash with hers as he swept his tongue along the crevices of her mouth.

They fell to the soft plush purple cushions barely aware that they'd rattled the futon, making a loud thud.

Fingers twisting in the front of his shirt, she could feel the abs he'd always had and her mouth seemed to water. Why was this so different from before? He'd always taken extra careful steps when they became intimate, as if she were breakable and couldn't be touched without care. Instead his hands roamed about her body, pressing themselves deep into her skin until they left an imprint that would remain forever marked by his touch.

It burned her blood, her body thumping with reverence as she worked her way to relinquish his shirt from his body. Her thumb pressed to the center of his chest, sliding it down while she exposed her tongue on her bottom lip, teasing him. Lex gave a smug look which turned to that of passion within the bat of an eyelash as he came upon her, caging her in with his long muscled arms.

Chest heaving with pressure not caused by her fiancé's body weight, Lana felt the leather pants being dragged down until hitting her ankles as hands hooked behind her thighs; something hot slipping between them.

"What are you doing to me?" She heard him whisper, voice strangled with tension and possibly confusion. But all thoughts were dismissed as he slipped deep inside her, causing her world to shake.

The night reigned down her body, like liquid ice that remained cooling yet frighteningly hot at the same time.

He didn't move, stubbornly not allowing her any remorse of the painful arousal that her panting. Lana bucked her hips, the vixen begging to feel motion inside of her core and eventually, oh so slowly, the man moved his hips, stirring a small, teasing, flow of pleasure.

"Damn it Lex, stop trying to fucking teach me a lesson. I'm not a child!" The words seethed out barely a whisper as a moan when he dragged the tip of himself along her sensitive nub.

Pulling out nearly all the way, she almost heard a smug chuckle deep in his throat but was too lost when he slammed himself so deep into her, she nearly thought he hit her womb.

She instantly wanted to slap him and yell for him to go faster all in the same moment. Damn him to hell!

Lana could feel the build deep inside her, the coil of the nerves that bundled, ready to explode. Fingers digging into the cushions, knuckles turning white, Lana bit on her bottom lip as an explosion burst from her, the tang of iron mingling in her mouth.

All thoughts, sounds and taste were blinded by the simple cry of her release while Lex continued to pound himself inside her, loving the way her body continued to try and milk him. He didn't allow it, pushing himself into her tight channel, prolonging her orgasm as he neared his own.

It wasn't until her long luscious legs cradled him against her warmth that he gave one final thrust and came along with her.

Moments ticked by while they tried to catch their breaths. The pounding of music continued to vibrate through the walls, giving a hum against her back, neck and ass.

"Now I know why you suddenly need a nap all the time," Lex stated quietly, watching as his fiancé turned her eyes away from him, finding something particularly interesting on the bare wall.

"And now you've tainted my only fun. Congratulate yourself for a job well done." If only she could muster enough venom in her voice to burn him, she would have without a doubt. Lex narrowed his eyes on her, making her feel his vision burning deep holes into her skin until she looked back to him. "What? You want a round of applause?" She gave a feigned sigh and started to clap when Lex slammed himself deep in her highly sensitive nub, cutting her off in a shriek of surprise.

"Don't fuck with me." She reeled back, quickly trying to revive her composure.

Lex wasn't having any of that.

Giving a click with his tongue, he shook his head. "Too late for that don't you think?"

That pissed her off good and well. She tried to buck him off, but it only further seated him deep into her until he was pressing against her sweet spot once more.

Her eyes widened and then shut tightly.

"Stop it." Lana gritted through clench teeth, fighting her instincts to rock against his hips.

An eyebrow arched and the billionaire gave a playful smirk that had her flabbergasted. "This isn't a game!" She shouted.

He lowered down, blocking all her vision around the room. "Glad were on the same page." Before she could even blink, he grabbed a mound of hair in his hand, wrenched her forward and invaded her mouth with his persistent tongue.

She moaned, unable to stop herself. Slipping a hand down between them where they remained intimately connected, he pressed a finger just above her hood, giving it a good amount of pressure. Lana groaned, her hips automatically thrusting upward to meet him.

The vixen in her purred to life as he continued to mercilessly pound into her, greedy to have another cry of release.

They bucked, stroked, licked, bit anything and everything, Lana wanted. Any and everything she offered, Lex took.

Soon they cried in unison as they came together, Lex drawling it out once more by pumping his hips and stroking the hood of her clitoris wildly.

"Damn it!" Lana cried, wrenching herself up and dislodging Lex from her warmth. "What makes you think that you have the right to just waltz into the only place I can find peace and steal it away?" She could feel herself on the verge of tears and she nearly beat herself over the head for the inclination to do so.

Lex paused, eyeing her not with confusion or sympathy like usually did when something was taken from her. No, they were anything but desire.

She gulped, taken aback by how intensely he stared at her form. Like he would die if he even glanced away for a moment.

"Maybe, I needed to be lost as well. Needed someone who shares my pain and suffering, someone I feel I can trust behind my back, the only person I can trust."

Restless fate had thrown them together, that she knew. She hated to be angry but anger drew out more, blocking the terrified girl that she was back in Smallville.

She sighed, her fingers falling to his. "I just don't wish to be reminded of Lana, the little girl."

Lex leaned down to give her a tender but demanding kiss that left her breathless. "And I don't wish to be looked at as a threat."

"Two strangers?"

He gave a nod. "Who want to fuck each other's brains out."

Lana laughed, and then looked toward the door. "How bout' dancing?"

She watched as a mixture of emotions swirled about in his eyes until he finally answered, his hand pulling her up, helping her dress.

When she had her pants back on and halter top tied, she prodded him for an answer. The answer he gave her seemed to blossom a new heat between her thighs.

"So long as it's only me that gets to touch your sinful body, then yes."

Rocking her hips from side to side, her body already starting to pick up the music's beat, Lana tangled her fingers into his larger ones and led him to the dance floor. "Deal."

They weren't lovers, they weren't engaged.

They simply knew what each wanted. Escape, from their restless fate.


End file.
